Assessment of child psychopathology for research and clinical purposes has increasingly relied on multiple sources of information, especially reports from mother, father, and child Recent research has considered the issue of discrepant reporting from different informants, focusing on ways of integrating such reports to achieve a comprehensive picture of child functioning. The current study of preadolescent and adolescent children in affectively ill and well families considers the impact of child age, gender, and parent psychiatric status and gender on parent- child and mother-father concordance of reports on child problems, obtained via a structured psychiatric interview.